


Yukhei brought home his girlfriend

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, crossdresssing, just fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Yukhei had been lying to his Ma about having a girlfriend. Hence, he would not go on blind dates she somehow managed to set up so far despite the great distance anymore.It was a smooth sail until his Ma insisted that he brings his girlfriend for the upcoming Christmas holiday home. No buts allowed.If he couldn't produce his mysterious girlfriend at home then he ought to meet the candidate she chose.How?Yukhei would never know but that wasn't his concern.At the moment of distress his best bro came to rescue.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Yukhei brought home his girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is born after pasteldery (twt) brought up Hendery in dress and frills and I just wanted to indulge myself in this. 
> 
> The ending is a bit rushed cause I kind of was clueless how to wrap it up so sorry about that. And pardon any mistakes. English isn't my first language. :")  
> Unbetaed but I'll work on correction soon.

"So, you are telling me you'll be my girlfriend for the Christmas, Kunhang?" Yukhei narrowed his eyes while grabbing a handful of chips from the pack laying in the middle of the couch, and gazed at the person sitting opposite of him.

"Well–" Kunhang shrugged, turning to look at something, _anything_ at that moment, which happens to be the blank TV screen and the wall full of framed photographs.

Yukhei wondered if Kunhang believed it would offer some kind of illumination.

It did not. Proven such by the slight scrunch of Kunhang’s nose.

Yukhei provided no comments on that.

Kunhang rubbed at his nape in a sheepish manner, mouth stretched in a mismatched smile, eyes casted downward. “Do you’ve any better option?”

"No."

The loud crunching noises filled the empty living room of their bachelor apartment.

It appeared as if nothing _huge_ happened. As if the two supposed to be bros-for-life dudes didn’t talk about deceiving a sweet old lady with shady methods though it wouldn’t harm anyone save for expectations on the said lady’s part.

“So," Kunhang began after a small silence, his hands on his lap intertwined and entertains himself with dumb thumb fight. "This Christmas Eve?”

Yukhei appeared dazed for seconds before he breathed out a nonchalant, "Cool." followed by, “We're leaving early and will stay there for one day and two nights."

* * *

It was what Yukhei succinctly recalled about how their unexpected deal coming into fruition as he waited for Kunhang to come out of his room.

He was clueless to things he should expect from the out of the blue deal save for the obvious fact that Kunhang certainly would be in a woman's attire, probably a wig unless he can somehow pass it off as a girl with shortest hairdo with modern tastes.

_He had a sudden vision playing in the back of his eyes of Kunhang in colourful strips and short clips and his heart soared high._

_It might be his biased judgement clouding rationality or what is perceived as one by the society. Kunhang would look cutest in a loose tank top and short frill skirts with leggings cladded legs._

There are many things he could have mused over but he didn’t need to. The door swung open from inside and bright colours flashed before his eyes.

It was barely six in the morning; the sun was still painting the sky with red and oranges but Yukhei felt that he got hit by the strongest blinding midday rays. _Exaggeration to some extent but there's undeniable truth in it._

Kunhang dressed himself in a loose red blouse with sleeves and an equally bright tulle skirt that reached past his knees.

_And Kunhang seemed taller._

Yukhei swept a quick gaze at the floor and his suspicion turned true.

_Six fucking inches of stilettos in matching colour with the blouse._

It was the season of festivities indeed _._ He mused, ogling at Kunhang. “......”

“You are hurting my pride as an artist, Yukhei.”

“I....I....dude, I was expecting but,” Yukhei enacted fancy hand gestures which undoubtedly resembled the anime they were in a love-hate relationship with. “That’s ...this is.... otherworldly jutsu I wasn’t prepared for.”

“I don’t have bosoms. Chill dude!” Kunhang tried to appear calm but the blush filling up his cheeks said otherwise.

“You what,” Yukhei lowered his eyes as his mouth went round. There was indeed a tiny little bump on Kunhang’s chest. He knitted his brows, breathing out an “Wah!”

Kunhang looked offended, dragging out each word, “ _Oh My God_!” His hand came up in an attempt to protect himself from Yukhei's eyes. _Is that pretty nail polish? And it’s even in a soft shade of red!_ “They’re padded bras.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Yukhei loooked back at Kunhang with a sheepish smile. He reached out, feeling the softness of Kunhang’s hair– the wig to be precise– under his palm. He wondered how much Kunhang paid for such quality wig. It framed his countenance; the forehead being covered by the usual fluffy bangs which accentuated his pretty eyes.

Yukhei can wax out poetry about Kunhang's pretty captivating pair of eyes though it wasn’t time for that and he directed his consciousness back to reality.

“You look beautiful. Ma's gonna love you so much.” Yukhei was all smiles and teeth, eyes crinkled.

“As long as we are not found out, Xuxi.” There’s no bite in Kunhang’s voice. Perhaps a little of concern.

Yukhei was all soft and mushy inside. _Kunhang's a sweet little boy indeed._

“Let’s not think about bad things–” Yukhei untangled his fingers from Kunhang’s fake hair and patted him on the head. “I told Ma you’re from the States and you can understand but can’t speak proper Canto. A few words maybe.... In high pitched voice? You can do that, right?”

The look Kunhang blessed him with eased all of Yukhei’s worries.

_Kunhang looked enthralling with those eyes full of confidence._

“But jokes aside can you walk in those heels?”

“Xuxi, they didn’t call me versatile for nothing.” Kunhang side stepped past Yukhei and did a half upper body turn. “Get my bag, _baby!_ ”

“Yes, _baby!_ ”

They aren’t best friends, dare Yukhei believe considering their two years of uni life as roommates, for no reasons.

* * *

The ride to Yukhei’s home was chaotic. Kunhang was the apple of the eyes of many passengers and some even cooed at them.

The inevitable attention was hard to digest for Kunhang. It wasn’t that he was shy– the boy is amiable and a social butterfly. But that was him who wasn’t dressed as a girl. So, Yukhei acted like the perfect boyfriend he was and comforted Kunhang with gentle rubs on the back of his palm.

It worked. Kunhang found the attention on him bearable and loosened up.

They got off after four and half hour’s ride at the nearest stop to Yukhei’s neighbourhood. A fifteen minutes cab ride to his home.

They waited by the sidewalk to hail a cab. Some zoomed past them, some stopped but were reluctant to go to that neighbourhood. Finally, after ten minutes waiting, they got a ride. 

The cab driver was a man in his mid-forties. He was all smiley and chattery, asking trivial questions such as where are they from and what they’re doing and last but not the least he commented on Yukhei and his girlfriend, Kunhang, make an adorable pair of lovers and wished them happy holidays as he stopped right outside Yukhei's home.

Kunhang was alarmingly red by then. Not that Yukhei was doing any better. They shared sheepish look with each other though the awkwardness dissipated and soft giggles replaced it.

“Thank you!”

“Thank you!”

The two giggled more while Yukhei paid the fare and then watched the cab driving away.

* * *

“You good, Kunhang?” Yukhei held their luggage with no limbs to spare and gestured at the wooden plaque imbued into the grey stone boundary wall that read _‘_ **WONGS’**.

Kunhang swept his eyes over the wong residence. It was by no means anything grand but its ambience was nothing but serene and beautiful, a touch authenticity despite the modern design.

The house was of average width and consisted of two floors. He couldn’t see much of the ground floor due to trees lined alongside the boundary blocked the view. The second floor had a balcony at the front, a bamboo swing chair hung from the roof in the middle, and there were two doors, one on each side, and a sliding window on the left next to the door.

_Yukhei’s home._

The chatty cab ride calmed Kunhang’s nerves a lot. He bared a soft smile while reaching out as well to slap Yukhei’s back playfully in a loud smack. “Yes, sir.”

Kunhang was about to close the small iron gate at the entrance after Yukhei stepped inside that the sound of door being unlocked rung in his ears and no sooner than a woman in her early forties, cladded in floral knee length dress skipped from the door to them– Yukhei presumably.

Kunhang was wrong.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. He watched the woman zoom past Yukhei and how Yukhei’s smile fell to a moue, whining out a ‘Ma'. He might have laughed a little at Yukhei. _What a big baby._

But he couldn’t amuse himself further.

“You are so pretty eh!” Yukhei’s Mama chirped. She had herself gently squished into Kunhang's frame, her hands around his sides, as she laid the side of her head on his padded chest.

_Please, God, I trust you._

Yukhei’s widened eyes met his and they both sucked in a breath. It would have been funny if not for the situation now.

“Ma–” Yukhei called out, dropping the bags down and made his way to peel Mama Wong off him.

But Mama Wong couldn’t be budged. “shoooo! Let me dot on your girlfriend. It’s her first visit. Let me welcome her with love.”

Kunhang could only console Yukhei with a helpless smile, assuring him that he got it under control.

Mama Wong pulled away after what felt like ages, her beady eyes shone under the winter sky. She reached out to pinch Kunhang’s cheek gently. “She’s so pretty! Son, how come you got so lucky?”

Now he knew from whom Yukhei got that teasing attitude.

“Ma, maybe you don’t know but this son of yours is quite the handsome fella in the campus.”

“...............”

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“Whatever! It’s good for me.” Kunhang looked closely at Mama Wong's face and noticed the warmth in her features– the soft curve of her mouth, the shine in her eyes, the lilt of laughter in her voice directed at Yukhei. 

He also found the secret behind Yukhei’s lovable smile.

“It feels like you’re more excited that I've a girlfriend than me who has the girlfriend.” Yukhei whined, separating Kunhang from his mother, creating an arm's length gap between them.

“This is my Mama,” he raised a hand, gestured at Mama Wong then did the same for Kunhang. “This is–....”

_Fuck! They’re certainly dumbasses of same pod._

“Heng. Huang Heng, Ma’am!” Kunhang tried his best to keep his pitch high and thin, giving his elegant smile comprised of eyes and no teeth to Mama Wong, followed by a bow.

There was an ephemeral silence.

Kunhang felt his cover got blown.

_We are done for Yukhei._

“Hahaha... What a pretty name.” She went back and forth from Yukhei to Kunhang, her smile growing wider. It was oddly nerve wrecking despite she exuded nothing but gentleness.

_She knows._

Kunhang couldn’t get the thought out of his head as she ushered them inside the house and animatedly talked about what she had prepared for lunch.

* * *

They had lunch. Quite a feast to say. Alternatively, dorm doesn’t provide anyone the variety of delicious food like the ones from your mother's kitchen. She had prepared local dishes and Yukhei cried a little and then Mama Wong bawled her eyes out.

_No shit. Both of them are babies. Big cry babies._

After the mini emotional comforting session lunch went normal as it should.

Mama Wong was a lovable person. She made sure Kunhang felt included. From filling her plates with foods to talk about Yukhei’s embarrassing childhood days.

They had tea before she excused herself to take a power nap. Before she disappeared to the bedroom, she threw a cheeky smile at them. _Don't get caught, son._

“Well,” Kunhang plopped down on the bed and rolled to lie on his stomach and Yukhei followed suit. They faced each other, their cheek squished into the soft mattress. “You’re like her.”

“Good or bad?” Yukhei had the cheeks to ask.

“Her? Great. You....” He scrunched his nose, holding in his laughter. “Not that bad.”

“Hurt.” Yukhei feigned despondent, whimpered like a kicked dog.

“You’re not a puppy.” Yet Kunhang rubbed at Yukhei’s nape soothingly, mirth dancing in his features and Yukhei giggled uncontrollably as usual. “Tche, a baby!”

“Yours, Miss Heng.”

_Nope. No. Not at all.......... My heart went thunder drums._

“I’m gonna sleep a little, Xuxi.”

“Mhm...”

“Wake me up later.”

“okay.”

Kunhang watched Yukhei cover themselves with a thick blanket and out of habit both of them snuggled up a little.

* * *

The room was almost dark if not for the warm glow of the street light.

Yukhei squinted his eyes, willed them to open up. The fatigue in his bones wasn’t evident during the day but then Yukhei felt he could barely get up.

He wiggled under the blanket, stifling a yawn, stretching his legs, and curling his feet.

“Not... now.” Kunhang sounded groggy, burrowing further into Yukhei’s chest.

Yukhei couldn’t pin point the exact time but they have reached a phase in the friendship relationship that it wouldn’t surprise their friends if they found Yukhei and Kunhang tangled together every time they sleep together.

Yukhei remembered one autumn day how Kunhang exclaimed Yukhei was warm and sturdy to hug to sleep and how much it made him feel homey.

Yukhei lazily patted Kunhang's head and hummed ouf. “I gotta help Ma in the kitchen.”

“Oh....” That seemed to wake up Kunhang. “I should too.”

“You’re tired. Get some more rest.”

“But–”

“It’s okay, Heng. You’re our guest so don’t push yourself.”

“I’m fine. Give me like fifteen minutes to get ready.”

At that Yukhei chuckled and nodded his head, breathing out an ‘okay' and got off the bed to turn on the light.

Kunhang curled into himself under the blanket, rolling about a little to get his bones pop and crack.

“Yukhei–” there were gentle thud of footsteps approaching.

Yukhei whipped his head from the door to ensure its properly locked and then back Kunhang who looked equally alarmed.

“Fuck!” He saw Kunhang’s mouth move as the other sprang from the bed. Why they thought getting the wig off wouldn’t hurt when it would be just the two of them was definitely a moment of clownery.

“Ma, Ku– She is changing!” Yukhei realized a bit too late. So did Kunhang.

Kunhang hissed at him while adjusting the wig on his head, made it look proper and not like they were going at it wildly.

“..... I’ll be downstairs.” He heard his mother and her footsteps growing distant.

“You’re stupid.” Kunhang bemoaned, pulling out t-shirt over his head.

Yukhei caught Kunhang’s reflection through the mirror. _Jesus!_

It wasn’t the first time he saw Kunhang in his semi-nude glory. In fact, they had been naked in front of each other numerous times. Kunhang didn’t need to know recently Yukhei had been getting butterflies dancing in his belly wildly at the mere sight of a patch of skin like a wild dog drooling at the sight of meat.

“xi......Yukhei?”

“huh...what?” Yukhei blinked away his episode of thoughts. Kunhang was looking at him with his eyes narrowed and lips pressed together.

“...........” Kunhang walked over to him in a matter of seconds, the back of his hand coming into contact with Yukhei’s forehead. “No fever.” He mumbled, retrieving his hand and Yukhei wished it lasted a little bit longer.

 _Kunhang is warm._ Yukhei coaxed himself to believe.

“Let’s go.” Yukhei was dragged to the door, his palm warm in Kunhang’s hold.

* * *

Dinner preparation was another event filled with gossips. Mostly from Mama Wong. She talked about the boy who lives seven blocks away and got married at beginning of the year and turned a father in the last November. About the new pottery club, she joined. The new succulents growing in the backyard. Then suddenly the topic of old aunties crushing on the handsome scholar who moved in to the neighbourhood this summer. He teaches at the local school. Ah! He speaks so nicely.

Yukhei looked appalled. _Ma you’ve Baba._ His face screamed.

It was around eight in the evening when Papa Wong returned home. He was a bit grumpy, complaining how busy the shop got– if Kunhang's memory didn’t fail him then Yukhei mentioned his dad running a family restaurant on one evening when he cooked up late night snack for themselves in the _damn_ microwave.

Yukhei held onto Kunhang as they stood in the living room to greet Papa Wong who appeared with his business sling bag and Mama Wong next to his tall stature. She was beaming just like a child excited to show its new friend to another.

_Cute._

Yukhei repeated the introduction ritual in the exact way from earlier with a toothy grin. To be honest all of them bared their teeth.

“Thank you for having me aboard.” Kunhang bowed.

“No. No. No. It’s our fortune to have a pretty daughter over here.” Papa Wong despite his tall frame and sharp looks was adorable. His timbre just like the Santa's shown in shows.

After dinner Papa Wong brewed some yellow tea and they chatted about an hour before bidding good night to each other.

* * *

Kunhang came out of the shower, steam blowing off his bare torso, a towel wrapped around his hips.

Yukhei swallowed thickly. _Thank God_ he was all covered up with the blanket and to delude himself in a false sense of security, he pulled the blanket up to his nose, his curious eyes locking with Kunhang’s who advanced to grab the hair dryer.

Yukhei wiggled his way up, grabbing another pillow to cushion under his neck and sunk his head into the softness. He dared not look at Kunhang further, fearing the obvious.

He contemplated whether his crush had intensified these past months without his knowledge and now that they were not drowned in exams and deadlines it was raising its head with intention to strike him dumb.

Or it could be just his horniness speaking.

The thing was Yukhei hadn’t fallen in love before. Sure, there were crushes, dates, and reached the final base with some but those were just–– crushes, infatuation. He knew none of those post breaks would hurt him. But his whatever– dare he call new found feeling of love since the summer– with Kunhang was so precious to him, Yukhei couldn’t fathom a day when the two of them wouldn’t be on speaking terms just because he was dumb and took his good-hearted best friend's kindness and affection for love.

The abject horror.

“Xuxi, sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow, _baby!_ ” 

Yukhei senses came back to Kunhang all dressed up in his night PJs, hair fluffed up, and his forehead shining.

_Maybe I am in love._

“Good night!” Yukhei replied with a faraway look in his eyes. If Kunhang noticed the odds he kept it to himself and uttered a ‘good night' and turned to lie down on his side, facing the other way.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

In the morning when Yukhei blinked away residuals of sleep, the Sun was already up in the sky, hidden behind the clouds and everything was filtered to a tender shade of grey. It was the same as yesterday but he found this particular morning rather lovely.

He took his time to wake up, stretching his limbs and twisting his body. Though the latter turned out to be a little difficult because a sleeping Kunhang was snuggled to Yukhei's side, his limbs thrown over Yukhei and it seemed he wouldn’t let go. _Ugh!_ He wished Kunhang could learn some manners.

“Prince Wong–”

“........”

“Baby–”

“........”

“You've left me with no choice–” Yukhei squinted his eyes.

By all means none of them were morning people. A bad habit grown over the course of late-night studying, deadlines, and all. It was a wonder how they managed to wake up on time for exams and passed even.

Before Yukhei could take matters to his hands, there were gentle knocks on the door.

“Yukhei? Heng? You two awake, loves?”

“Yeah..yeah...I mean just me. We’ll be up in few, Ma.”

“Alright. Your dad and I have prepared breakfast. Come down soon, baby.”

“YES!” Yukhei enthusiastic response finally stirred awake the sleeping handsome next to him, looking grumpy, and squeezing Yukhei’s side.

“what time is it?” Kunhang curled into Yukhei's side, his bones popping off, and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Nine.” Yukhei hummed, rolling off the bed as Kunhang let go of him. “Wash up and get downstairs. They made breakfast for their beautiful might-be-daughter-in-law.”

“Shut up!” Kunhang was on his feet, doing his morning stretching and bending–– the view of his rears is always amazing and if Kunhang paid a little bit attention to Yukhei during his routine he would have noticed the flicker of something Yukhei dared not put a name in his eyes with blood coming to his cheeks like tides.

* * *

For breakfast, they had dimsum– Papa Wong’s speciality– and a cup yellow tea. Kunhang was much more comfortable than yesterday though he talk little. Yukhei was acting like a perfect boyfriend, answering everything mostly for his shy foreign girlfriend who couldn’t speak much.

“You know so much about her, Yukhei.” Mama Wong commented nonchalantly with a bubbly laughter as the three of them engaged in cleaning the table and dishes. Papa Wong had left for work with the pinky promise he would be home before evening to Mama Wong.

“Of course. We are....”

Kunhang threw a sharp gaze at Yukhei who looked like he bit his tongue. He could only hope Yukhei didn’t hurt himself too bad. He stepped in, appearing bashful but bold. “A sweet couple after all.”

Kunhang deserved an Oscar.

Yukhei was dumb struck, his face ablaze. “Yeah.” Couldn’t be more obvious.

Kunhang didn't have to turn his head and take a look at Yukhei to know that the other was sporting a lopsided smile, the crinkles under his eyes as they had lowered in an attempt to hide the embarrassment creeping upon him, and....... He waited for no less few seconds and Yukhei huffed, his whole frame squirming under the watchful gaze of his mother.

Kunhang knew too much. Too much about Yukhei. Yukhei who was his best bro.

It was his turn to turn red.

“You two decorate the house as you like. I’ll be going to the supermarket.”

“Ma, let us come with you–”

“Nah! I planned this with my friends so no worries.”

Kunhang didn’t miss the subtle wink Mama Wong send Yukhei’s way. He wanted the ground to split and swallow him. _Damn it!_

* * *

It was only the two of them and the awkwardness they refused to acknowledge. It was supposed to be a casual trick-your-parents-with-your-bro trip but it turned out it had a hidden agenda just like the numerous click bait blogs with misleading titles.

 _[Tricked my parents with my best bro..._ exaggerated drum roll.... _(Under the Mistletoe)]._

Yukhei didn’t know who he was fooling anymore. _Might as well kiss the bro._

Yukhei glanced at Kunhang at the other side of the room cladded in an over grown red knit reaching mid thigh over a pair of blue jeans, his hair –though fake still looked pretty natural– tied up loosely in a bright yellow flower patterned scrunchie scarf to the right– Yukhei was itching to ask Kunhang where pulled all these stuff from.

“You need help?” Yukhei asked out of good heart only to feel embarrassment dawning on him the next moment. Hendery was smaller by inches not foots.

“........ Sure.” Kunhang faced him with his raised brows, incisors pulling the lower lip inward.

And thus, they began sticking up the balloons and decorative crafts made of colourful papers on the walls.......together. The final design looked like waves from afar. 

“Not bad, Wong.”

“Likewise, Wong.”

They stared at each other, uncertain of the safe zones.

Yukhei attempted to say something. _Anything_. He gaped like a clown fish, owlish eyes tapering down on Kunhang. _I...I...I..._ Nothing comprehensible came to his mind.

 _Can I just not grab him and kiss him?_ Yukhei thought he was thinking inside his head, not spilling it open.

“You what?”

“What?”

“Br–” Kunhang paused, scratched his head, his other hand clutched the hem of his knit till his knuckle turned white. “Yukhei...” Kunhang bore a sharp look, rendering Yukhei helpless the next moment. This trait of Kunhang has always left Yukhei awed and may be falling a little deep each time.

Yukhei took a step back and Kunhang advanced twice until Yukhei was pressed into the wall, his head right under the balloons.

Kunhang couldn’t hide the smile though he had no intention of letting Yukhei escape.

“Yukhei–” Kunhang banged the walls with both of fists and barricaded Yukhei– he winced a little, biting the inside of his cheek and Yukhei was this close to ask Kunhang to _open up_.

_Yukhei felt kind of hot._

“There isn’t any mistletoe above us but I’d let you kiss me.” Kunhang sounded confidence and nonchalant. He only sounded, forgetting that his features were more expressive than his voice.

Kunhang was flushed from head to below chest and Yukhei had to put a break on his wondering thoughts.

Yukhei was malfunctioning and wheezed out a “Bro.”

“You idiot.” Kunhang laughed, grabbed onto the front of Yukhei’s button down sweater, dragged him down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“should not be there like... you know? Fire works? Something about Big Ben and all?” Yukhei felt cheated. It felt normal. Comfy and cozy. Nothing extra ordinary like he imagined with anticipation and fear. It felt like the serenity of of spring days, a warm breeze, and green lush. Not the earth shattering volcano. 

“At this point with all our time spent together I doubt we’ll ever feel the Big Ben, Xuxi.” Kunhang was definitely lying. He was rocking on the back of his heels, his fingers only clutching his sweater tighter and a little more and it might rip into half.

“.......” Yukhei stared at Kunhang with a faraway look in his eyes. “Right.” His mind ran on auto pilot. His arms came around Kunhang’s waist and dragged him to his chest. “Kiss me again.”

“Gladly, _baby!”_ Kunhang wasn’t the type to waste a second at all.

* * *

When Mama Wong returned home two hours later, she found her son and his girlfriend looking rather happy. She was happy that she could give them some privacy.

“Want to help me with dinner?” She asked and received positive response.

They had a simple lunch of rice and vegetable curry. Kunhang felt sleepy so he retired to Yukhei’s room upstairs while Yukhei stayed to chat with his mother.

The evening rolled around and anyone could feel the positive spirit in the air. There were sounds of music being played in the neighbourhood from most of the houses, of cars, and cheerful greeting from houses next to them. The street lit up by the colourful fairy lights hung outside the houses— from roofs and trees in backyard or porch. 

Kunhang eyed the small tree in the living room. Yukhei said they had it delivered in the afternoon.

“You wanna help here or in the kitchen?”

The answer was obvious.

Through out the whole decorating the tree business, Kunhang kept glancing at Yukhei without any restrain and Yukhei entertained him quite well to the point Kunhang had to grumble and move away. _He forgot Yukhei is a little shit._

“Let’s go and help with the dinner.” Kunhang whispered, giving an overall look at the tree, and nodded his head in satisfaction.

* * *

They all gathered in next to the tree, sitting on the carpet spread on the floor after dinner and other stuff.

Before they left for Yukhei’s home, the two of them went on a gift hunt for Yukhei’s parents. They mutually bought a set of various kinds of tea.

“Thank you two.” Mama Wong beamed, patting the tea box gently.

“We didn’t know what to buy for Heng. So,” It was Papa Wong holding a small wrapped gift at Kunhang. “Hope, you’ll like it.”

Kunhang was elated. He didn’t expect gifts but he should have known. “Thank you so much!” He took the gift, peeling off the wrapper. It was a pocket diary with a soft cover and a fancy looking pen. Both will definitely fit in the back pocket of his jeans. “Wow!”

“Great! Yukhei said you like poetry. Hahaha......we’re glad.” Mama Wong chirped, clasping her hands loud. “Merry Christmas!”

The rest of them followed her lead with smiles and claps.

They watched a Christmas themed movie afterwards, bawled their eyes out, and bid each other good night early because Kunhang and Yukhei needed to pack their luggage for tomorrow’s trip back.

* * *

They were back at their apartment, snuggled under the thick blanket on Yukhei’s bed in the afternoon. Yukhei told Kunhang what happened after he went to nap yesterday after lunch.

_“So, what happened?”_

_“What you mean what happened?”_

_Mama Wong squinted her eyes at Yukhei, her mouth pursed at the corner, and her arms crossed at her stomach. She looked imposing as well as amused._

_Yukhei looked at his mother with side eyes. How?_

_“Child I’m not that easy to trick.”_

_“You are going to wound his pride.” Yukhei breathed out a sheepish laughter, clasping his hands together, and dared not look back at his mother. He was far too embarrassed and guilty as well._

_“You two looked at each other like the star-crossed lover waiting to hold hands or something like that.” She teased, wriggling her brows, and took a sip of her second serving of tea, making those loud slurping noises._

_“No–”_

_“Yes, Son.”_

_“Does Baba–”_

_“What makes you think he wouldn’t?”_

_“Ma, we are not going to talk about this.”_

_“Okay. Next.”_

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You looked cute with the dress up. “

“ _fuck you!”_

 _“_ Not so soon, Heng.”

Yukhei sounded shy. Kunhang wanted to strangle him as he wrapped his palm around Yukhei's neck in mockery.

“I am never going back there.”

“Don't say that, _baby._ They loved you and Ma asked me to bring you home in summer. It’s okay whether you go as Heng or Kunhang by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope was a bearable read lmfao. If my dead brain manages, I might add some smexy times later.


End file.
